The Hogwart's Summer Challenge
by HikarinTakeru
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione Help During Summer.


*All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, including the places.  
  
The plot of this story is mine. ;) Please, do not sue me or  
  
Flame me because I can't write good stories the way I want. ^^;  
  
Some characters are from my own head. :p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Hogwart's Summer Challenge-  
  
Chapter 1: Helping  
  
  
  
It was the end of 4th year at Hogwarts at last for Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
Just one more week and they'll all be at home, having fun and enjoying themselves. Like always, Harry didn't like going back to the Dursleys' House. He just wished there was a way he can be at Ron's house for the summer and maybe go to a Quidditch game. Hermione, on the other hand, felt the same way as Harry but the opposite. She didn't want to go home because she loves school, of course. Ron, he can't even decide. On Thursday afternoon, they went to the Great Hall to get some food. Right in front, there was a paper on the wall. Hermione was the first to realize it was there and pointed to it. "Hey you two. Look over there!" exclaimed Hermione. They ran over to the paper. Harry read it out loud:  
  
"Dear Hogwarts Students,  
  
This summer, we have decided to do a summer challenge. If you can stay at Hogwarts during the whole summer and help out, you will receive at least the total of 200 points for your House. Please inform your House teacher if you want to participate. Be careful, you can earn or lose points.  
  
  
  
-Staff Faculty"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces all changed at once. Stay at school during the summer? Help gain points for a head start?! This could be their chance! The only problem was WHO were they going to help? Harry thought to himself, If I help during the summer, I might get Snape! And of course. I'll just lose points, which wouldn't be good. Ron though, I bet Harry is thinking the same thing I'm thinking. gosh.maybe we're telepathic. Hermione though, Stay at school for the whole summer?! Bloody hell, I'm signing up! They stared at each other and ran to Professor McGonagall's office, instead of going to the Great Hall to get food.  
  
1 Knock, knock  
  
2 Knock, knock  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Professor. We like to see you about the summer challenge," said Harry.  
  
After that, the door opened by itself and they saw Professor McGonagall in the chair. But something was different. She looked YOUNGER. She looked PRETTIER. She looked like she was in her 30's. "Well? Are you going to stand there all afternoon?" asked McGonagall. "No, no, Professor! I know it's none of my business but. why do you look younger?" asked Harry nervously. "Oh, this? That Professor Snape added a potion to my tea this morning as a prank. Of course, you can see what it did to me," said McGonagall sternly. "Anyway, Professor. How do we sign up to stay for the summer?" asked Hermione. Professor McGonagall stood up and took these papers from the desk. "Here. Fill out this paper with your guardian or parents' signature," said McGonagall. The three, thanking her, went down to the Great Hall. "Wicked, did you see how McGonagall looked like?!" blabbered Ron. "She's so different! I wish she actually looked like that all the time!" added Harry. Hermione, not paying attention asked, "So Harry, who are you going to make to sign your form? The Dursleys?" Harry then stopped. "You're right, Hermione. BUT! I can ask Black to sign it for me! Hedwig knows where he is and he always answers fast."  
  
After their lunch, they went to Gryffindor's Common Room. Finally, they looked at the forms. It had:  
  
Name:  
  
House:  
  
Year:  
  
Why Willing to Help:  
  
Guardian's/Parent's Signature:  
  
Harry wrote down his name, Gryffindor, and "Going to 5th year." For the next part,  
  
He wrote "I am willing to help because I really love Hogwarts and I don't want to stay and waste my time with the Dursleys' and miss this great opportunity."  
  
Ron wrote "I am willing to help because I love to gain points for my House, Gryffindor."  
  
For Hermione, she wrote "I am willing to help because I love to be at school, even for the rest of my life. I am a great student and I love to help the great teachers in this school. I want to earn points for my House and be well known." They switched papers to read each other's reason. "Hermione! You're not writing a resume to become a star!" exclaimed Ron. He read, ". and be well known." "You're helping the school, not become famous!" yelled Ron. "Look at yours, Mr. Know-it-all. Yours sounds even more stupid then mine! '.I love to gain points.'"  
  
On the last day of school, they handed their forms in to Professor McGonagall with signatures. When she looked at Harry's, she had a stunning face but she changed her expression. She told them to follow her to her office. They all sat on the three chairs there. "Well, you three are the only few that decided to help out. You have three days to rest and then, off to work. Here are your schedules. You three will be working together," said Professor McGonagall. She still hasn't changed back into her old self. "Oh yes. On the day you start to work, stay in your Common Room for me to come," added McGonagall. The three went outside to finally look at their schedule and they were in 8Periods, each session for 41 minutes. It had:  
  
Period 1/8:45: Quidditch Set-up  
  
Period 2/9:19: Potion Helping  
  
Period 3/10:10: Transfiguration Helping  
  
Period 4/10:58: Divination Helping  
  
Period 5/11:35: Lunch  
  
Period 6/12:30: Break  
  
Period 7/1:30: Fencing Help  
  
Period 8/2:45: Defense Against the Dark Arts Helping  
  
Harry, now sick to his stomach, sat down. "Why Potions?! Especially second period!" yelled Harry.  
  
The next day, they went to the Great Hall for breakfast and saw the teachers sitting at one table in the middle and sat with them. From then on, they got to know each other better (except Snape). Dumbledore, saw the trio, and said, "Ah yes! You three eat, eat! The three are probably the ONLY helping this summer." Harry, stilling sick to stomach, asked, "Excuse me. What's fencing?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Fencing, in easier terms, its sword fighting. Not to harsh but just swords," answered Professor McGonagall. "But Professor, we never had fencing. Who's the teacher?" asked Hermione. "Well, the teacher is Professor Camridge," said McGonagall. "She's really nice and a superb duelist," added Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: The Day  
  
-Will McGonagall change into her old self?  
  
-Will Camridge be REALLY nice?  
  
-Will Harry find out who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is? 


End file.
